Super Mario Maker Deluxe: March 2019
Super Mario Maker Deluxe is a video game released by Nintendo and Blackplus Games. It is a sequel and enhanced version to the Wii U game, ''Super Mario Maker. ''It is released in 2019.03.05 for Wii U, 3DS, and Switch. It spawned a sequel and a pirate sequel. Gameplay Like the original Super Mario Maker, you can make your Mario-based levels and save them, but now you can make the levels in ALL platformer mario games. They are listed in 4 categories: * 2D Platformer * 3D Platformer (You win when you reach the goal) * RPP (You win when kill all enemies) * Racing Platformer (You win when you complete the music level) Games 2D Platformer: * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels / All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. Special * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario Land * Super Mario World * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Super Mario Bros. (SNES) / Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (SNES) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (SNES) / Super Mario Advance * Super Mario Bros. 3 (SNES) / Super Mario Advance 4 * Yoshi's Safari * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 * Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Land * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Virtual Boy Wario Land * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Donkey Kong Land 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Donkey Kong Land III * Yoshi's Story * Wario Land II * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe * Wario Land 3 * Wario Land 4 * Yoshi Topsy-Turvy * Super Princess Peach * New Super Mario Bros. * Yoshi's Island DS * Wario: Master Of Disguise * Super Paper Mario * Wario Land: Shake It! * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Donkey Kong Country Returns / Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * New Super Mario Bros. U * New Super Luigi U * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Yoshi's New Island * Yoshi's Woolly World * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe 3D Platformer: * Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS * Donkey Kong 64 * Luigi's Mansion * Super Mario Sunshine * Wario World * Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Super Mario 3D Land * Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon * Super Mario 3D World * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Super Mario Odyssey * Yoshi's Crafted World * Luigi's Mansion 3 RPP: * Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars * Paper Mario * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * Paper Mario: Color Splash * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Racing Platformer: * Super Mario Kart * Mario Kart 64 * Diddy Kong Racing / Diddy Kong Racing DS * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Donkey Kong Racing * Mario Kart DS * Mario Kart Wii * Mario Kart 7 * Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Mario Kart Tour Trivia * RPP stands for Role-Playing Platformer. * The template of game selection screens is a remake of the game selection screen of Super Mario-All Stars. * 3D, here means isometric 3D. So, 2.5Ds also counted as 2Ds. * For ''Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS ''and ''Super Mario Sunshine, ''your objective is original and is not reaching the goal. * The game is released in 35th anniversary of Super Mario Bros.